Be my AntiValentine
by s-damon-s
Summary: De la Saint-Valentin dans l'air et une sérieuse perte de courage chez Lisbon. Le point commun ? Patrick Jane bien sûr. Toujours là pour apporter de la romance dans la vie des autres... Mais et si cette fois le consultant réclamait sa part ? - Three-shot.
1. Séducteur

Gnéééé, je suis fichtrement en retard pour poster cette petite idiotie... C'est en trois parties et c'est bourré de "fluffy Jisbon", hope you'll enjoy ! :)

* * *

**Be my Anti-Valentine**

Une fois à droite, une fois à gauche, puis encore à droite... Rassurée, Lisbon sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas précipité.

-Boss ? s'étonna VanPelt.

La brunette sursauta violemment et se tourna vers la rousse pour lui jeter un regard courroucé.

-Dans mon bureau, tout de suite, aboya-t-elle.

VanPelt se leva comme sur ressort et se hâta d'entrer dans le bureau de sa supérieure, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour la mettre dans un tel état de nervosité.

-Vous avez vu Jane ? s'enquit Lisbon en refermant la porte.

-Non pas encore, mais il va arriver.

-Malheureusement, marmonna la brune en s'asseyant dans son bureau. Bon, les ordres sont clairs, ne laissez rien entrer ici qui soit rouge, rose ou je ne sais quelle autre couleur féminine et niaise. Ca vaut aussi pour le chocolat.

-Euh... D'accord, acquiesça VanPelt, déroutée.

-Ne laissez pas entrer Jane non plus, si tout se passe bien je vais travailler ailleurs aujourd'hui, dîtes-lui que je suis à une réunion de coaching ou un truc dans le genre.

-Boss..?

-Faîtes ce que je vous dîtes VanPelt, ordonna Lisbon avec mauvaise humeur.

La rousse acquiesça, se pinçant les lèvres pour combattre l'urgence de poser les questions qui la démangeaient. Elle quitta le bureau presque aussitôt et Lisbon soupira de soulagement.

Puis, elle entassa rapidement tout ce dont elle aurait besoin et attrapa sa sacoche d'ordinateur pour quitter son bureau le plus vite possible.

* * *

-Bonjour ! s'exclama Jane avec bonne humeur en entrant dans les bureaux.

Les trois agents présents lui répondirent tout en levant la tête de leurs écrans, surpris par sa bonne humeur apparente.

-Belle journée hein ?

-Une journée comme les autres, commenta Cho.

-Quel manque de romantisme Cho, se désespéra le blond. Lisbon n'est pas là ? ajouta-t-il innocemment.

VanPelt plongea sur son ordinateur aussitôt. Jane sourit et se tourna vers elle.

-Grace..?

-Elle n'est pas arrivée.

-Tu veux dire que Lisbon est en retard ? Ca pourrait lui coûter cher, s'amusa Jane en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Non elle est là ! protesta Grace, alarmée. Mais euh... Elle n'est pas _là_.

-Ce qui veut dire ? rit le blond, de plus en plus amusé.

Rigsby riait sans s'en cacher et Cho ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement lui aussi en voyant la rousse s'emmêler les pinceaux.

-Elle est... en stage ! se souvint soudain Grace. Elle sera absente toute la journée.

-En une petite journée, tout le courage de Lisbon envolé, sourit Jane.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna la rousse.

-Oh allez Grace, une grande romantique comme toi, tu ne te souviens même pas de la Saint-Valentin ?

VanPelt se plaqua les mains sur la bouche.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'elle a...

-Fui ? termina Jane à sa place.

-Non, ça ne ressemble vraiment pas à Lisbon, nia la rousse. Et puis qui elle aurait à fuir ici ? On est au bureau.

-Je t'ai connue plus vive d'esprit Grace. Je parie que la première question qu'elle t'a posée ressemblait à: "où est Jane ?" et ce avec des accents d'angoisse -ou d'aggressivité je ne suis pas encore décidé sur ce point- dans la voix.

Cette fois, VanPelt était définitivement estomaquée. Elle dévisageait Jane comme s'il lui avait parlé une autre langue.

-Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, elle devra bien réapparaître à un moment ou à un autre, soupira Jane sans se départir de son sourire. Son bureau est ouvert ?

-Elle a verrouillé et interdit... Oh ! mais oui bien sûr ! s'interrompit Grace en riant. Elle a interdit toute couleur niaiseuse et chocolat, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ?

La jeune femme avait l'air vraiment ravie d'avoir enfin compris et Jane lui jeta un regard désespéré avant d'aller s'affaler sur son divan.

Il s'était douté que Lisbon prendrait la fuite quand la veille au soir il avait annoncé à Lisbon que la Saint-Valentin n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Bon, il devait bien avouer que lui dire ça en lui lançant un regard malicieux digne de celui qu'il arborait le premier avril, ça n'était pas la meilleure façon de ne pas l'effrayer. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, la voir rougir était une passion qu'il ne perdrait jamais. Ca ne modifiait pas beaucoup ses plans, ce n'était qu'un détour.

* * *

Lisbon sortit du bureau désert où elle s'était réfugiée et vérifia que Jane n'était pas à l'horizon avant de filer les bras chargés vers l'ascenseur. Elle avait évité avec brillo son consultant toute la journée, s'empêchant même de manger à midi alors même que son petit déjeuner s'était résumé à un beignet. Maintenant que les bureaux du CBI s'éteignaient les uns derrière les autres, elle pouvait ranger ses affaires dans son bureau et rentrer chez elle passer une excellente soirée avec son pot de glace et le film que lui proposerait la télévision.

-Vous avez vraiment pensé pouvoir vous débarrasser de moi si facilement ? l'interrompit Jane en faisant irruption dans son bureau.

Elle gémit et se tourna vers lui.

-Je ne vous évitais pas, marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras. C'est ridicule, pourquoi je vous éviterai ?

-C'est aussi la question que je me pose, après tout la Saint-Valentin, c'est juste pour les amoureux hein ?

-Je peux savoir ce que vous sous-entendez ?

-Je peux savoir ce que vous croyez que je sous-entends ? sourit-il, ravi qu'elle lui serve son jeu favoris sur un plateau.

-Je... Je...

-Vous ?

-Vous m'agacez, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Elle décroisa les bras et se tourna pour classer ses affaires.

-Vous avez des plans ce soir ? s'enquit-il d'un ton badin -qui n'en était pas un.

-Oui.

-Menteuse...

-Bon, allez au fond de votre pensée, ça sera plus simple, soupira-t-elle en se tournant.

-Un peu de romance n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit, lui sourit-il.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de romance, ma vie est très bien comme ça.

Il haussa un sourcil et elle le fusilla du regard. Elle détestait qu'il mette en doute ses paroles.

-Tout le monde a besoin de romance Lisbon.

-Et vous vous proposez ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose...

-En fait vous ne m'avez rien demandé Jane, rectifia-t-elle.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il. J'étais pourtant sûre de vous avoir demandé d'être...

-Chut ! l'interrompit-elle en levant un doigt entre eux. N'allez pas au bout de la question.

-Soyez ma Valentine Lisbon, sourit-il.

-Arf, vous ne m'écoutez jamais, bougonna-t-elle en se tournant pour ranger ses affaires.

Il rit, amusé par son comportement. Elle boucla sa sacoche et la posa sur son épaule.

-Je déteste la Saint-Valentin Jane, avoua-t-elle. Quand j'étais au lycée je faisais partie des filles qui organisent des soirées anti Saint-Valentin et détruisent des coeurs roses géants remplis de chocolat à coup de battes de baseball avant de brûler des photos.

-Je vois, acquiesça-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Dans ce cas, vous ne me laissez pas le choix Lisbon, je vais devoir être votre Anti-Valentin.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sous le choc puis balbutia des protestations.

-Gardez le bégaiement pour plus tard, nous allons être en retard, la coupa-t-il en attrapant sa main.

-Jane ! protesta-t-elle en le suivant. Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?

-C'est une surprise, rétorqua-t-il. On ne peut pas échapper à tous les clichés.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit place à côté de lui dans l'ascenseur.

-Je suis sûre que je vais le regretter.

-Mais non, sourit-il. Vous avez mangé à midi ?

Son ventre répondit pour elle et elle gémit en lui jetant un coup d'oeil désespéré.

-J'ai dit qu'un peu de romance faisait du bien, mais Lisbon sans son estomac ce n'est plus Lisbon, s'esclaffa-t-il.

-Vous savez quoi, je viens de me souvenir qu'en fait j'ai quelque chose de prévu, rétorqua-t-elle, vexée.

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas agacé et se dirigea vers la sortie du CBI. Jane leva les yeux au plafond et la rattrapa en trottinant.

-Et vous avez prévu quoi ? Un film nul et un pot de glace ?

-Comment vous..? commença-t-elle avant de se reprendre: Pas du tout !

Il rit et attrapa sa main pour la poser sur son bras. Elle soupira et accepta de le suivre.

-De toute façon, tel que je vous connais, je n'ai plus mes clefs.

-Non, vous avez les clefs, c'est la voiture que vous n'avez plus, rit-il.

-Quoi ? glapit-elle.

-Je l'ai ramenée chez vous.

-Sans la clef ?

-Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai besoin de clef ?

Elle lui lança un coup d'oeil courroucé qui le fit un peu plus rire. Elle monta dans sa voiture sans rien dire, toujours boudeuse. Il s'assit au volant et se pencha à l'arrière pour attraper un sachet qu'il lui tendit.

-Il y a des sandwichs et des beignets, faîtes-vous plaisir, dit-il avant de démarrer.

-J'en déduis qu'au moins j'échappe au restaurant.

-Le restaurant c'est pour les Valentins, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton enfantin.

-Et nous sommes des Antis-Valentins, c'est ça ?

-Vous comprenez vite, sourit-il en quittant la route des yeux le temps de l'observer déballer un sandwich.

Il alluma la radio, assumant qu'elle ne parlerait pas beaucoup étant donné qu'elle était autant en colère contre lui qu'occupée à manger.

* * *

Le trajet dura une petite demi-heure, le temps de quitter la ville.

Il s'arrêta dans un endroit non éclairé et sortit de la voiture. Lisbon l'imita, sceptique.

-Il y a quoi ici ?

-Rien, sourit-il.

-Ah... Pourquoi on est ici ?

-C'est plus loin, mais vous devez vous changer.

-Pardon ?

-Ayez un peu l'esprit romantique Lisbon, une soirée, même anti saint-valentin, ça demande un peu de tenue.

-Mais oui bien sûr, se moqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. De toute façon je n'ai rien pour me changer sous la main.

La seule lumière provenait des phares qu'il avait laissé allumé, ainsi, Lisbon put parfaitement discerner l'immense sourire de Jane.

-En fait, je me suis permis de vous faire un cadeau, avoua-t-il en ouvrant le coffre de sa voiture.

Elle le suivit, intriguée, et découvrit une robe de cocktail parfaitement emballée dans un plastique protecteur. Elle faillit se décrocher la mâchoire.

-Je me suis dit que le bleu vous irait mieux que le rose ou le rouge, sourit-il. Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous en offrir une noire, et je me suis dit que le bleu offrait un bon intermédiaire, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

-Je... J'en dis qu'il est hors de question que je me change au milieu de nulle part et encore moins devant vous.

-Je ne suis pas un voyeur, rit-il.

-Je n'ai pas confiance.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sortit son téléphone.

-J'ai un appel à passer, je vais aller dans le bois juste là, quand vous serez changée, criez.

-Mais n'importe qui pourrait me voir ! protesta-t-elle.

-Mettez-vous entre deux portières.

-Je ne me change pas Jane, c'est mon dernier mot, se buta-t-elle.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, nous allons rester ici très longtemps. Toute la nuit s'il le faut.

-Vous plaisantez ?

Il sourit, ravi de la voir soudain hésiter. Il s'éloigna vers le bois en cherchant le numéro dont il avait besoin, puis se tourna une dernière fois pour lui crier:

-N'oubliez pas de crier quand vous êtes prête, oh, et j'ai pris les clefs de la voiture !

Il disparut avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester.

* * *

Si le début vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je pense poster le chapitre 2 lundi si vous le souhaitez ! :)


	2. Magicien

_Me voilà de retour pour la partie deux du plan machiavélique de Mister Jane ! Je suis super contente que la première partie vous ait plu, j'espère que la deuxième en fera de même ! Oh, et certaines d'entre vous ont déjà remarqué un clin d'oeil à _Valentine's Day_, ici il y a un bien plus gros clin d'oeil, celles qui ont vu ce film le reconnaitront ! :) Maintenant, place au "fluffy" annoncé !_

__

Merci à **Sweetylove30**, **Julia Erwelin**, **janeandteresa**, **Totallyfan **et **Ship-o-Romane **à qui j'ai déjà répondu par "review reply". Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! :)

**mymy**: Merci merci merci..! ton enthousiasme faisait plaisir à lire. :)

**Pasca**: Je suis contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que la suite bien que plus "romantique" (hem hem...) te plaira tout autant ! :) Et merci !

**Cgo**: Wow, merci ! Merci beaucoup même, ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! :D

**FewTime**: Ahah tu es trop forte ! J'ai beau être prévenue qu'à chacune de tes reviews je vais avoir un ego surdimensionné le temps de lire, c'est toujours aussi génial. Merci ! :)

**

* * *

**

**Be My Valentine**

**[Part 2: Magicien]**

-Jane ! cria Lisbon en direction du bois. Jane revenez !

-C'est bon ? s'enquit la voix lointaine de son consultant.

-Presque !

-Pourquoi vous voulez que je revienne si c'est _presque _?

-Vous n'aviez qu'à y penser en achetant une robe avec une fermeture dans le dos ! hurla-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur à travers le noir.

Elle entendit qu'il approchait et soupira. Elle n'aurait jamais dû céder et mettre cette fichue robe. Et puis de toute façon comment avait-il fait pour trouver la bonne taille ? Ce genre de détails était fichtrement agaçant.

Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et elle se tourna en attrapant ses cheveux pour les maintenir à l'écart de sa nuque. Il attrapa la fermeture éclair, posant une main légère dans son dos pour tenir la robe en place. Elle frissonna violemment.

-Vos mains sont froides, grommela-t-elle.

Il les retira en s'excusant et les frotta l'une contre l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'étonna-t-elle en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

-Je les réchauffe, répondit-il comme s'il était idiot de poser la question.

-Merci.

Il sourit et reposa sa main dans son dos, attrapant du même fait la fermeture. Il la remonta lentement et elle le maudit mentalement, luttant de son mieux contre la désagréable sensation qu'elle allait réagir bêtement à son contact.

Et ça ne manqua pas. Il était proche d'arriver en haut et il remonta sa main pour suivre le mouvement de la fermeture, elle frissonna très légèrement, presque imperceptiblement.

-Ce n'est pas la faute de mes mains cette fois, s'amusa-t-il.

-Je suis chatouilleuse, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux en maudissant son aveu impulsif.

-Vraiment ? s'enquit-il en lâchant la fermeture avant d'avoir fini. Je l'ignorais.

-C'est... juste dans le dos, marmonna-t-elle. Je réagis à chaque fois.

Elle aurait voulu se frapper, violemment. Elle se contenta de s'insulter mentalement.

-Donc, si je fais ça...

Il accompagna ses mots d'un doigt glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se contorsionna et fit volte-face pour s'éloigner de lui.

-Ce n'est _pas _drôle Jane !

-Je pense qu'au contraire c'est très amusant, sourit-il, fier de lui.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin, je vous jure, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Tournez-vous, je n'ai pas fini de fermer la robe.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement puis reprit ses cheveux et les dégagea de sa nuque avant de lui tourner le dos. Il reprit la fermeture et la remonta jusqu'à destination.

-Votre nuque est sensible aussi ? s'enquit-il.

-Vous ne le saurez jamais, répondit-elle en se tournant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui rendit son sourire puis se recula un peu pour la regarder de la tête aux pieds.

-Quelle magnifique anti-Valentine vous faîtes, la complimenta-t-il.

-Merci, je vous retournerai bien le compliment, mais vous êtes comme d'habitude.

Il élargit son sourire, elle se prenait au jeu et oubliait d'être grognon. Les choses ne seraient peut-être pas si compliquées qu'il l'avait pensé.

Il enleva sa veste et fit de même avec son veston puis alla les poser dans sa voiture.

-Satisfaite ?

-Sortez votre chemise de votre pantalon, et vous aurez peut-être un compliment, le taquina-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta en levant les yeux au ciel et écarta légèrement les bras, l'air de lui demander si elle était enfin contente. Elle haussa les épaules et lui lança un regard malicieux.

-Ca ne change rien en fait.

-Je suppose donc que je peux attendre pour le compliment ?

-Où allons-nous ? coupa-t-elle.

-Vous ne le saurez que si vous me suivez. Et il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher sinon nous allons louper le spectacle.

-Vous n'ignorez pas que je travaille demain et qu'il est déjà vingt-et-une heure ?

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, ça ne durera pas plus de dix minutes.

-Vous m'avez fait mettre une robe pour dix minutes ?

-Si vous continuez à nous faire perdre du temps, vous l'aurez mise pour rien, fit-il remarquer d'un regard significatif.

Elle soupira et posa sa main sur le bras qu'il lui indiquait. Il la guida vers la forêt à la lueur d'une lampe torche. Ils ne restèrent pas plus de deux minutes sous les arbres, Lisbon en déduisit qu'il s'agissait juste d'une bordure.

Elle reconnut immédiatement où il l'avait emmenée.

-Folsom Lake ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Venez, sourit-il, si on remonte par là, ça devrait fonctionner.

-Qu'est-ce qui devrait fonctionner ?

-La magie, répondit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, mais le suivit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix cependant, il avait couvert sa main de la sienne pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le lâchait pas. Mais ça ne la dérangeait plus de le suivre. En fait, elle trouvait plutôt adorable de sa part de vouloir "_mettre de la romance dans sa vie_", et jusque là, il réussissait plutôt bien. Alors quitte à se faire embarquer par un beau blond un peu fou, autant le faire avec le sourire et le laisser s'amuser.

Ils s'éloignèrent du lac pour remonter la rivière. Ils arrivèrent à un pont de bois plutôt large et couvert. Lisbon eut l'image des jardins japonais qu'elle avait vu dans des films et trouva l'endroit plaisant. Elle fut donc ravie de voir que Jane la menait dessus. De petites lanternes étaient allumées et elle comprit qu'elles menaient à un parc de l'autre côté du pont car elle vit d'autres lanternes éclairer des bancs.

Cependant Jane s'arrêta au milieu du pont et la guida vers la rambarde, dos au lac.

-Et maintenant ? s'enquit-elle.

-Maintenant, on attend, sourit-il en retour.

-Quoi ?

-Vous espérez vraiment une réponse ?

-Je vous testais, rétorqua-t-elle en le lâchant pour appuyer ses avant-bras sur la rambarde.

Elle perdit ses yeux dans l'eau au-dessous et resta songeuse un moment. Qu'y avait-il de si extraordinaire qui puisse se passer sur un pont ?

-Ah, ça commence, triompha son consultant en s'appuyant à son tour à côté d'elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés en signe d'interrogation, et il se contenta de lui offrir un autre sourire et de lui indiquer d'un signe de tête qu'elle devait regarder l'eau. Elle s'exécuta non sans lui avoir jeté un coup d'oeil suspicieux.

L'eau était normale, elle coulait sous le pont, son flux tranquille et apaisant formait parfois des vaguelettes à la surface.

Puis, elle vit la première rose.

Elle s'étonna qu'une fleur aussi jolie, aussi peu naturelle, se retrouve dans une rivière. Elle se pencha pour la voir passer sous le pont, puis, quand elle l'eut perdu de vue, elle se redressa. Elle lâcha un léger cri vite étouffé par sa main. Elle se tourna vers Jane, les yeux brillants de malice et il acquiesça.

Elle reporta son attention sur les dizaines et dizaines de roses qui voyageaient paisiblement vers eux, suivies par d'autres dizaines, et encore d'autres...

-Mais il doit y avoir des centaines de roses Jane ! s'exclama-t-elle en se penchant pour les voir passer, aussi excitée qu'une enfant.

Il la regarda faire avec amusement, fier de son tour.

-Pour être honnête, tous les fleuristes à proximité de la rivière s'y sont mis, dit-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

-Après la Saint-Valentin, ils se retrouvent avec des centaines de roses sur les bras, plutôt que de les jeter à la poubelle, je leur ai proposé de les jeter dans la rivière.

-Et ils ont accepté comme ça ? s'étonna-t-elle en retournant à son observation, attirée comme un aimant par les fleurs silencieuses.

-Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours, répliqua-t-il en s'appuyant contre l'un des piliers du pont.

Les fleurs passèrent pendant dix bonnes minutes, et il passa tout ce temps à observer Lisbon s'amuser du spectacle. Parfois, elle se penchait un peu trop et il s'approchait pour tenter de la rattraper si elle basculait, mais elle maîtrisait à chaque fois la situation.

Il la vit se tordre les lèvres lorsque les dernières roses arrivèrent, et elle le surprit en trottinant jusqu'à l'autre côté du pont pour les regarder se diriger vers le lac. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le poteau à côté d'elle.

Elle entendit Jane venir la rejoindre et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, elle ne rouvrit pas les yeux.

-Vous devez me trouver ridicule maintenant, hein ?

-Vous étiez amusante, pas ridicule, rectifia-t-il.

-On aurait dit une gamine.

-Une gamine dans une belle robe bleue alors.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et l'observa un moment avec le sourire.

-Un peu de romance dans ma vie, c'était ça ?

-En bon anti-Valentin que je suis, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et ferma les yeux à nouveau. La température commençait à chuter mais elle n'avait pas envie de partir, elle avait des souvenirs à graver.

-Jane ?

-Hmm ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et rougit légèrement en croisant son regard interrogatif. Elle détourna son regard sur la rivière.

-Vous pouvez être mon Valentin si vous voulez, souffla-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, cherchant ses yeux. Elle soupira et planta son regard vert dans les orbes brillantes de son consultant.

-J'adorerais être votre Valentin Lisbon, sourit-il finalement.

-Mais ça reste entre nous hein ?

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, répliqua-t-il dans un geste évasif.

Il glissa sa main de l'épaule de Lisbon jusqu'à son cou et monta son pouce sur sa joue, y dessinant un léger cercle sans pour autant quitter ses yeux. Il la sentit frissonner.

-Ma main n'est pas froide, souffla-t-il, joyeux.

-La nuit si, se justifia-t-elle. Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça.

-Ca vous dérange ?

-Non c'est juste... bizarre.

-Je suis votre Valentin Lisbon, je vous regarde comme je veux.

-Ca veut dire que je suis votre Valentine alors ?

-Définitivement, acquiesça-t-il en réduisant l'espace déjà infime entre eux de quelques millimètres.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? gémit-elle.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à y penser avant, triompha-t-il.

-Mais Jane...

-Chut, la coupa-t-il.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lisbon n'entendit même plus l'eau couler. Elle leva les bras sans savoir quoi en faire, elle ne se rappelait même plus les avoir levés pour le repousser, l'idée même lui paraissait absurde maintenant. Alors, avec hésitation, elle attarda sa bouche sur sa lèvre supérieure, et il la prit par surprise, lui volant un baiser bien plus passionné. Ses bras trouvèrent une place parfaite lorsqu'elle glissa ses mains dans son dos pour s'approcher un peu plus de lui.

Avait-elle eu froid ? Toute sensation de fraicheur lui paraissait étrangère maintenant qu'il l'embrassait. Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque et elle se tendit. Elle s'écarta de lui presque aussitôt, il lui sourit.

-Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de se passer ce que je pense qu'il vient de se passer ? s'enquit-elle en le dévisageant.

-Si vous voulez parler du fait que nous venons d'échanger le baiser le plus essoufflant qui soit, alors oui, c'est ce qui vient de se passer.

-La notion de sérieux, ça ne vous dit rien hein ?

Il rit puis hocha la tête, fier de lui.

-J'étais sûr que vous étiez sensible sur la nuque aussi, triompha-t-il finalement.

-Jane, protesta-t-elle, vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça.

-Je sais, mais il y a beaucoup d'autre chose que je ne suis pas sensé faire. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre ça comme un baiser anti Saint-Valentin.

-En quoi c'est anti Saint-Valentin de s'embrasser de cette manière ?

-Ce n'était pas vraiment romantique... Vous êtes vraiment sûre de vouloir parler de ça ?

-En fait oui, qu'est-ce que vous entendez par "_pas vraiment romantique_" je vous prie ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps.

-Il se fait tard Lisbon, je vais vous ramener chez vous.

-Lâche, marmotta-t-elle en tournant les talons pour partir.

Il soupira puis la rattrapa.

-Je ne suis pas lâche.

-Vous prenez un prétexte idiot pour m'embrasser puis vous n'assumez pas, vous avez un autre mot que lâche pour ça ? Non parce que je suis toujours ouverte à un vocabulaire plus large.

-Je vous ai vexée ?

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'embrasser puis de me dire de tout oublier, peut-être que ça marche comme ça pour vous, mais pas pour moi.

-Très bien, n'oubliez rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Vous savez quoi, c'était une bonne soirée, restons-en là avant que vous ne finissiez de tout gâcher, lâcha-t-elle avant d'accélérer le pas pour entrer dans le bois.

-Lisbon ! la rappela-t-il.

Elle ne se retourna pas, elle accéléra. Il soupira. Justifier ses actes n'avait pas fait partie de son plan, mais il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il avait blessé les sentiments de la jeune femme. Et pour tout réparer, il allait devoir parler.

* * *

... Bon il fallait bien que je m'écarte un peu des personnages d'origine pour écrire cette suite, donc j'espère l'avoir fait sans vous décevoir ! Faites-le moi savoir si ça vous dit. :)

La suite et fin arrive vendredi dans la soirée [Date critique pour la fan de Madeleine Hightower que je suis.] ! D'ici là, Jisbonnez bien :)


	3. Menteur

Et voilà, cette histoire touche à sa fin. A l'origine, tout devait s'arrêter à la partie deux, mais finalement, je me suis dit qu'ayant esquissé une évolution des personnages, je pouvais bien pousser vers une discussion... et plus si affinités ! :) En tout cas **mille mercis **à vous, je n'aurai jamais cru que cette histoire plaise autant, vous m'en voyez en-chan-tée !

**leelou09**: J'espère que l'attente ne t'aura pas découragée et que la fin te plaira de même, merci pour ta review. :)

**Sweetylove30**: Jane dans ma tête, c'est un peu le grand spécialiste du gâchis, je dois l'avouer... Mais je crois que dans ce dernier chapitre, il se rattrape... A toi d'en juger ! Et merci encore pour toutes ces merveilleuses reviews que tu laisses et qui égayent mes journées :)

**FewTime**: Jane l'enquiquineur tu ne connaissais pas ? :) J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce dernier chapitre ! Oh, et je trouve fou que tu ais remarqué mon affection pour le verbe marmotter, tu dois vraiment me lire précisément. :) Encore merci, tu ajoutes une review qui fait plaisir au compteur !

**mymy**: Ta pertinence me fait plaisir, sois-en sûre ! :)

**Gavroche31**: Jane va tenter de se rattraper, j'espère que sa façon -bien moins mignonne- de le faire, te plaira. Et merci ! :)

**Ship-o-Romane**: Je croise les doigts pour ce dernier chapitre te plaise tout autant alors. :) Merci !

**Prisci**: Je suis ravie que tu aimes, et j'espère que la suite te plaira... Peut-être que là encore tu aimeras t'imaginer à la place de Lisbon..! ;) Merci

**Totallyfan**: Oui j'avoue, Ashton Kutcher et Jenifer Garner ne sont pas très loin d'eux... :) J'espère que le dernier chapitre t'apportera une conclusion satisfaisante. :) Et merci !

**Enjoy**: Oh merci, et moi j'adore tes reviews sur mes fanfictions ! :D J'espère que le dernier chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Merci en tout cas :)

**janeandteresa**: merci, espérons que la fin te plaise également :)

* * *

**Be My Anti-Valentine**

**[Part 3: Menteur]**

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas m'adresser la parole ? demanda Jane au bout de dix minutes de trajet silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

Il soupira et se reconcentra pleinement sur la route.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se garait devant la maison de Lisbon. Elle se leva pour sortir aussitôt.

-Merci pour la ballade, dit-elle en se penchant. Je vous rendrai la robe demain.

Elle s'éloigna sans le laisser répondre. Il se dépêcha de sortir et parvint à la rattraper avant qu'elle n'entre chez elle.

-Attendez, souffla-t-il en arrivant derrière elle.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus.

-Je ne sais pas... commença-t-il.

Il s'interrompit et se pinça les lèvres.

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, dit-il finalement.

-Maintenant vous savez pourquoi il n'y a pas de romance dans ma vie.

Elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Elle fut arrêtée par une main qui glissa sur son ventre et la ramena doucement en arrière. Elle se raidit presque imperceptiblement alors qu'il dégageait ses cheveux de sa nuque d'un geste lent, mesuré. Puis, un violent frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle sentit Jane déposer ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

_Une fois._

_Deux._

_Trois..._

Il glissa vers son épaule et y posa son menton.

-Pardonnez-moi, la supplia-t-il. Laissez-moi dehors si vous voulez, mais pardonnez-moi. J'ai été égoïste.

-Comme toujours, soupira-t-elle.

Il nicha sa tête dans son cou et elle sentit ses défenses s'abaisser brutalement. Etait-il vraiment possible que Patrick Jane se laisse aller de cette façon avec elle ? C'était quasi impensable, elle l'avait toujours pris pour un espèce de moine, un moine séduisant certes, mais... Elle ignorait la plupart du temps cette part de lui, elle ne savait même pas que le mot tendresse pouvait s'adapter parfaitement à lui.

Elle se détacha pour lui faire enfin face.

-Vous êtes le Valentin le plus étrange que j'aie jamais eu, ou l'anti-Valentin, je ne sais plus comment je dois vous appeler à vrai dire.

Il sourit et prit son visage en coupe, collant leurs fronts.

-Alors ne m'appelez pas, embrassez-moi, suggéra-t-il.

-Hein hein, trop facile, protesta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-Je vous l'accorde, sourit-il.

-Ca serait vraiment vous céder trop vite que de vous embrasser, vous ne m'avez même pas emmenée à un vrai rendez-vous, et puis vous êtes insupportable, ça ne marcherait pas entre nous.

-Taisez-vous Lisbon, menaça-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

-Vous taisez-vous, vous m'agacez, vous êtes agaçant. Je vous l'ai déjà dit ?

-Chut, souffla-t-il.

-Vous avez raison, taisez-vous.

-Lisboooon...

-Jane ? sourit-elle.

-Vous m'embêtez.

Elle rit et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

-Au moins vous avez un aperçu de ce que ça fait, se moqua-t-elle.

-Je m'en fiche complètement, avoua-t-il.

Il étouffa sa réponse d'un baiser et elle enlaça son cou pour le rapprocher encore plus. Il la libéra peu après avec un sourire puis l'enlaça avec douceur.

-Je vous déteste Jane, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

-Menteuse.

-Vous m'agacez, pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous ayez raison ? Pourquoi je dois supporter que vous me fassiez me sentir aussi idiote ? C'est insupportable.

-Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas raisonnable, je vais aller dormir, acquiesça-t-il en se détachant d'elle.

Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Lisbon tapa du pied par terre, rageuse.

-Jane ! pesta-t-elle.

Il se tourna et glissa ses mains dans ses poches, un faux air innocent aux lèvres. Les épaules de la brunette s'affaissèrent.

-C'est bon vous avez gagné, revenez, soupira-t-elle.

Il sourit et revint donc sur ses pas. Elle tourna les talons et entra, il prit ça comme une invitation à la suivre.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et chercha Lisbon des yeux. Il la vit dans la cuisine, pieds nus, appuyée contre la table, en train de boire un verre d'eau. Il la rejoignit et se posta devant elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle posa le verre derrière elle et croisa les bras.

-Vous nous mettez dans une situation délicate, dit-elle finalement.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligée de me rappeler.

-Vous voulez qu'on recommence à argumenter et vous retrouver encore à la porte ?

-Vous avez raison, on devrait passer à la réconciliation.

-Je rêve ou vous faîtes dans le double sens ?

-Lisbon, se plaignit-il. Les choses sont simples, vous les rendez compliquées. Je sais que c'est le propre des femmes mais vous pourriez faire un effort et être un garçon manqué juste pour ça.

-Vous me demandez de sauter à pieds joints dans un puit Jane, et vous le savez.

-Vous ne serez pas seule Lisbon, je saute avec vous.

-Nous sommes trop différents.

-Et vous avez encore des centaines d'autres bonnes raisons de me dire non, j'en suis conscient.

Il se recula pour s'appuyer contre le plan de travail et posa ses mains sur le rebord derrière lui. Il l'observa avec une mine suppliante et elle gémit, se passant les mains dans les cheveux pour essayer de se donner contenance. Elle se redressa pour faire les cent pas devant lui, se torturant l'esprit quant à la posture à adopter.

Ce n'était pas anodin, Jane, Patrick Jane, lui demandait de lui laisser une chance, et pas n'importe quelle chance, celle d'une relation compliquée d'avance, vouée aux conflits... mais qu'elle savait malgré elle si tentante, si douce par certains de ses aspects. On ne réfléchissait pas à cette proposition venant de lui comme on réfléchit à celle d'un homme normal, sans histoire, sans haine.

Des larmes d'agacement s'étaient échappées de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle avait eu raison de vouloir fuir la Saint-Valentin. Tout ça était si stupide.

-Hey Lisbon, souffla-t-il en tendant une main vers elle, venez là, l'encouragea-t-il doucement.

Elle considéra les bras qu'il lui tendait un moment et elle se mordit la lèvre, en proie au pire de ses conflits intérieurs. Si elle réfléchissait si dur, elle n'osait imaginer le cheminement qu'il avait fait avant de préparer cette soirée.

Sans prévenir, elle se jeta dans ses bras et cacha son visage contre son torse, fermant les yeux en espérant que ça chasserait les remords. Il referma ses bras sur elle et embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

-Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, marmonna-t-elle finalement.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je vous déteste.

Il rit et la serra plus fort contre lui.

-Menteuse, murmura-t-il.

-Vous savez quoi, vous avez intérêt à être rapide.

Il lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Vous avez cinq secondes pour m'embrasser, après je redeviendrai lucide.

-Ne perdons pas de temps alors, chuchota-t-il.

Il l'embrassa, encore, et se dit qu'il s'habituerait sans problème au fait de l'embrasser, mais jamais aux sensations qu'elle éveillait en lui. Lorsqu'elle voulut s'écarter, il la ramena à lui, et lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle glissait l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, il sut qu'il avait gagné. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et glissa vers son cou pour y reprendre sa respiration.

Elle s'écarta de lui et le regarda avec un sourire incertain, un peu rêveur aussi, peut-être la folie était-elle contagieuse ? Peut-être qu'en l'embrassant, il lui avait offert un peu de l'inconscience qui l'habitait. Il n'avait jamais été si peu sûr de ses actes, il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, son irrésistible besoin d'elle. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour combler ce vide qu'elle créait par son absence, et la voir lui offrir la victoire de cette première bataille valait tous ses espoirs de fou, tous ses démons, ses hésitations, ses douleurs... Elle valait les batailles d'avant, elle valait celles d'après.

Il s'avança vers elle et la coinça contre le mur. Elle se contenta de le défier du regard. Il y avait un peu plus que de la tension et de l'attirance, il y avait ce défi qui disait _"hey, je suis fragile, embrasse-moi, aime-moi, mais ne me brise pas, fais attention s'il te plaît"._

Il glissa ses mains dans son dos, attrapa la fermeture éclair et la descendit, s'amusant des frissons qu'il créa sur son chemin. Elle le traita de cruel à mi-voix et l'embrassa. Il aurait voulu enlever cette agaçante robe bleue, il l'avait beaucoup aimé en soirée, mais maintenant elle entravait ses projets. Cependant Lisbon en avait décidé autrement. Elle l'écarta de lui et le força à lever les bras pour lui enlever sa chemise.

-Les boutons prenaient trop de temps, se justifia-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Ne me demande pas si je suis sûr à propos de ce qu'on va faire, glissa-t-il entre deux baisers.

-Ne me le demande pas non plus, rétorqua-t-elle en le laissant embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait.

Chaque toucher était un combat, guider, prendre les responsabilités, ne pas perdre la face, prendre le dessus, gagner la confiance de l'autre pour mieux le défier. Ils s'aimaient comme ils savaient si bien se désaimer avec les mots. Lorsqu'elle voulut l'empêcher d'enfin se débarasser de la robe, il plaqua son bras contre le mur au-dessus de sa tête et remonta jusqu'à sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Elle referma ses doigts sur les siens, haletant tout comme lui, puis se déroba aussi facilement que de l'eau.

Il grommela de mécontentement et se dirigea vers le salon pour la suivre. Elle monta les escaliers à reculon, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Par la suite, Jane jurerait qu'elle ne quitterait plus jamais ses yeux, comme si elle trouvait en lui une moitié d'elle-même, une essence qu'il aurait volé sans s'en rendre compte.

Il la rattrapa et la fit tomber doucement sur le palier. Il caressa ses cheveux puis glissa sur son front jusqu'au bout de son nez qu'il embrassa.

-Tu es un maniaque du contrôle, lui fit-elle remarquer avec amusement.

-Et toi pas ?

-Tu recommences à m'embêter, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air supérieur qui amusa son vis-à-vis.

Elle le força à se redresser pour en faire de même et l'embrassa. Elle profita du fait qu'il soit passionné par leur activité pour se détacher de son emprise, puis une fois sûre d'elle, elle lui échappa dans un rire.

-Je me lève demain, je dois dormir, dit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

Il la suivit avec une mine boudeuse et l'observa enlever la robe qu'il aurait tant aimé enlever de lui-même.

-Ne sois pas si déçu, tu auras d'autres occasions, lui promit-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle se glissa sous ses couvertures en sous-vêtements et éteignit la lumière.

-Je ne suis pas déçu du tout, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna-t-il en la rejoignant. J'avais l'intention de dormir de toute façon.

Elle l'embrassa, longuement, et il glissa ses doigts sur sa taille, vers sa hanche. Elle l'arrêta d'une main et alla nicher sa tête dans son cou, rieuse. Il la serra contre lui comme s'il avait l'intention de ne plus jamais la relâcher.

Il la sentit calmer son rire pour un sourire qu'elle déposa volontier au creux de son cou. Puis, comme elle aurait pu murmurer un "_je t'aime_" inutile, elle trouva le chemin de son oreille pour lui chuchoter un "_Menteur_" qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que j'atteinds mon record des fins frustrantes ! :) N'hésitez pas à m'incendier, les reviews sont faites pour ça ! ;)

_Merci d'avance à ceux à qui je ne pourrai pas répondre par review reply ! [Si vous êtes des lectrices de "Et tant d'autres histoires", je m'arrangerai pour vous glisser un mot à la prochaine histoire. :) ]_


End file.
